Pain
by dolcegrazia
Summary: She was supposed to do great things, that Brooke Davis. But what's happened to her instead? A future oneshot.


**Author's Note:** Hello! I'm sort of going through a writer's block on both "Hallelujah" and "Dimples…", but have almost a full chapter written of each that I just need to finish. I got the inspiration to write this one-shot while listening to "Pain" by Jimmy Eat World on my way home from class the other day. I realize that I have a story called "Pain" and a story called "Rain", but just ignore that.

Enjoy! And please, please, please review when you're finished and let me know what you think.

* * *

_Anyone can see my every flaw,_

_It isn't hard._

_Anyone can say they're above this all._

_It takes my pain away._

She had been in the fashion industry way too long. Brooke Davis was a designer and had been since she started her first clothing line during her senior year of high school. She forewent college in favor of a coveted internship with Max Azria, the current designer for the very popular BCBG clothing line. Mr. Azria immediately took to Brooke and by the time she was 19, Brooke was designing for BCBG. By 20, she was designing her own line, both ready-to-wear and couture. Because she was as young as or younger than the models in the industry, Brooke formed quick bonds with many of the models who worked for her. And what you hear about what goes on in the modeling industry are very true.

By the time she was 22, Brooke had already fallen deep into the rabbit hole. Snorting cocaine at parties became snorting cocaine to get any work done. A much hidden stint in rehab turned Brooke from a cocaine addict into a pill popper. Cocaine was obvious. Brooke had lost 25 pounds in 3 months. Pills were less obvious. She could do her designing, organize shows and press campaigns, and her addiction could fly under the radar. At least until she would return home to Tree Hill and return to the people who knew her best.

Brooke had been out of touch with her friends in Tree Hill since she let and came to New York after high school graduation. They had all watched her become successful, but Brooke was impossible to get a hold of. For her 23rd birthday, Brooke decided to return to her hometown. At JFK airport, Brooke called Haley and told her she'd be in Tree Hill in three hours. Arriving at New Brunswick County Airport three hours later, Brooke stood at the exit to the gate and spotted her old friend almost immediately.

"Brooke!" Haley exclaims enthusiastically.

The designer walks closer to Haley now and hugs her gently. Haley breaks away, looking concerned.

"Wow…" Haley mumbles.

"What?"

"Nothing. Um, welcome back."

"Thank you!" Brooke says, smiling.

"How are you?" asks Haley as the two walk towards baggage claim.

"I'm okay. I can't complain", Brooke pauses, "I'm sorry for never calling."

"You were busy, I guess."

"That shouldn't be an excuse. There is no excuse."

"It's okay, Brooke. It's nice that you're here now."

"I'm really happy to be here. Who's still around?" the brunette asks.

"Everyone."

"Really?" Brooke asks, surprised.

"Lucas is still here, if that's what you mean."

"Uh, no…"

"He helps his mother with Lily and he teaches at the high school."

"Oh."

"Have you talked to _anyone_ in the last 5 years?" Haley asks, pulling no punches.

Brooke is caught off-guard by Haley's question, but she knows that this is just the tip of the iceberg, "No, I haven't. I've gone through a ton of crap, Haley. I'm sorry…can we just go?" a visibly upset Brooke asks as her suitcase appears on the conveyer belt and she grabs it, walking away.

"Brooke, wait", Haley walks faster to catch Brooke who was now walking quickly towards the exit.

"I'm sorry", the brunette apologizes again as she turns around, "You can drive me to the hotel, right?"

Haley shrugs, "Yeah, I guess."

A half hour later as the pair sits in the car in silence, Haley finally speaks.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on, Brooke?"

Brooke turns her attention from the window to her old best friend, "I don't know if I can, Tutor mom."

Haley smiles at the old nickname, then smiles reassuringly at Brooke, "We're all just concerned. Rumors spread and it's really tough not to be able to find out the truth from you."

"I would deny everything, anyway."

"Even to me? You would lie to me?"

Brooke shrugs, "I don't know."

Haley sighs and puts her attention back on the road, while Brooke begins to stare out the window as North Carolina passes her by.

* * *

Blue Post hadn't changed in five years. The only thing that had changed was that Brooke didn't need a fake ID to get a drink. Now she sat at the loud bar, swirling around the highball glass filled with Scotch. It wasn't until she heard a familiar voice behind her that she was brought out of her daze.

"So, are you out changing the world, Brooke Davis?"

Brooke clasps her glass tightly and pivots around to find Lucas Scott standing before her. He hadn't changed much. His hair was shorter now and she could've sworn that he'd gotten taller.

"Hi", she says, devoid of any emotion.

"What are you doing here?"

"Drinking."

"That's not what I meant, Brooke. Why are you back in Tree Hill?"

Brooke turns to look down at her drink, thinking about how none of her old friends were happy to see her. She couldn't really be surprised, though.

"I don't know, Lucas. I just am."

Lucas finally takes a seat next to Brooke, "Did you go to rehab?"

"Luke…"

"It's really hard to see a person you love gossiped about in magazines and on TV."

Brooke flinches at his use of the word 'love', but calms herself down quickly enough to answer Lucas' question, "I was in rehab", she responds quietly.

"Oh."

"If you're so desperate to know", Brooke says flippantly, "I decided to go because I was addicted to cocaine."

"And now?" Lucas asks.

"I don't do coke anymore."

"Maybe you should take a break from New York."

"I can't", Brooke protests as she takes her head in her hands, her head spinning with the mixture of too many substances, "Shit…"

"What's wrong, Brooke?"

"Um, nothing…" she says as she shuffles through her bag. She tries to not let Lucas see her stash, but he leans in anyway.

"What…are you on?" he asks, weary of her answer.

"Nothing."

"Stop lying to me!"

"I'm not lying."

Lucas is now obviously annoyed, "Oh, come on, Brooke! Look at you. Haley called me after she dropped you off at your hotel. She was crying because you look so different, so sick."

"I'm not sick", a hurt and shocked Brooke says defiantly as she looks down at her body, which was now much thinner than it had been in high school.

"Brooke, please…" Lucas begs.

There's a pause between the two, a painfully awkward silence.

"Adderall to work, and oxycontin to sleep", admits Brooke.

Lucas hangs his head down, and then picks it up slowly to look his old friend in her piercing green eyes, "Why?"

"It takes my pain away."

* * *

I hoped you guys liked it. I wasn't sure if I wanted to end it there, but it went along with the song. Please review!! 


End file.
